


Word of the Day and Other Drabbles

by waywardmuse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmuse/pseuds/waywardmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I started going through old folders and found some drabbles, all random and mostly gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Approbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approbation  
> 1.The act of approving; formal or official approval.

Russia knocked.  He was going to be good and Big Sister said sneaking into a house was bad.    
  
For some strange reason, Lithuania agreed with her.  Russia almost felt sad; he had thought Lithuania loved his surprised visits!  
  
The door opened and Russia stared into the empty hallway.  
  
“Buu!”  
  
Russia looked down, surprised.  A small grey thing with bulbous eyes stared back up at him.    
  
How much vodka did he have before deciding to visit America?  Russia tried to remember. Maybe he didn’t have enough…  
  
Red eyes stared into purple.   
  
The little grey thing screeched.  The high pitch noise sounded a bit like the English words “Why the fuck are you here?”  
  
“I brought these for my friend Alfred.”  Russia proudly displayed the yellow bouquet. 

  
Because sunflowers were pretty and everybody loved them so maybe the gift would make America less paranoid.  Or at least, America would turn that pretty shade of red and start yelling funny things about terrorists, spies, and world domination plots.  
  
Russia was not sure which result he wanted more.  America was cute when he ranted.  
  
The grey thing stared at him for two minutes before finally saying, “You’re better than the limey.”    
  
Russia stared back.  “Da?”  
  
Russia hoped he was better than a small, green fruit.


	2. Tantivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tantivy  
> noun: 1.Swift; rapid.  
> adverb: 1.At full gallop.  
> noun: 1.A rush, a gallop or stampede.  
> interjection: 1. (used as a hunting cry when the chase is at full speed.)

America had forgotten the speed, the rush, the power, and weakness that came when he rode a fast horse.  Hot prairie air burned his lungs.  He was breathing as hard as the horse, not from exertion but from the adrenaline flowing through his body.    
  
Horses seemed so slow when he could just hop into a car.   America had sat on a horse maybe four times since the beginning of the twentieth century.  Riding horses with saddles and bridles and on trails felt like a mildly fun distraction but not worth perusing.   This was the age of metal and engines; nature had been antiquated.   
  
He wasn’t sure what drew him west again, out into the open with not a road or person in miles.  Maybe he had been looking for his soul.   
  
America didn’t ask questions when a herd of mustangs happened upon him.  Stallion-less, the lead mare stared him down.  America tipped his hat to her. She reared but America was not cowed.  She, like the land that surrounded them, were a part of America—part of himself.   
  
She let him approach.  America was awed as she just let him swing himself on, not moving a single foot until he had settled.   
  
Then she and her family ran.   
  
Horses had a different kind of speed.  A speed that couldn’t be made or completely controlled.  He could feel her breath, her muscles moving beneath them, and her heartbeat. (Or maybe that was his own heart drowning out even the hooves against the dry ground.)   
  
Silently, he gave thanks to Spain.  He had never felt so alive.  



	3. Ameliorate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ameliorate  
> –verb: to make or become better, more bearable, or more satisfactory; improve; meliorate.

There was no such thing as a perfect burger. Burgers weren’t about perfection. Burgers were about comfort and home and good food.

America wanted to laugh when some Nation (usually France) feeling superior about his or her food made comments about how often he ate cheeseburgers.

Did they really think all the burgers were the same?

His people had different things about everything. A ‘good cheeseburger’ meant different things to him from day to day. Sometimes America ate beef. Other days, there was pork, turkey, lamb, veggie burgers, or anything his children would dream up. America wasn’t sure how many different kinds of cheese existed but he probably had most of them at least once on one of his sandwiches.

And then other toppings toppings—tomatoes, pickles, onions, ketchup, pizza sauce, mustard, relish, Tabasco, kimchi, lettuce, mushrooms, chili, barbeque sauce, lobster, pineapple, fried eggs, pico de gallo…you name it, his people probably put it on a burger.

And don’t get him started on bread!

America was sure he could have a burger every single day and not eat the same thing for the rest of his long life.

So when France (or anyone else) gave him disgusted looks as he ate, America just smirked and thoroughly enjoyed his burger, whether it be beef or something more exotic and have toppings he couldn’t pronounce.


End file.
